


After Work

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, fire place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working late on Christmas Eve.</p><p>They finally get to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a Christmas story for everyone lol.
> 
> I realise they both have wife and kids. And I love and respect their families. But it doesn't mean that I can't love J2 either.

"And cut!"

Everyone let out a collective sigh. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was tired and wanted to go home, be with their family.

"Everyone go home. Have a good Christmas."

 Jensen sighed and slouched. He was done with today. 

He said goodbye to everyone and Merry Christmas and left for Jareds trailer. Jared had finished his scene earlier and even though Jensen told him to go home, Jared said that he would wait for him so that they could leave together.

~~~~~~

When Jensen got in the trailer Jared was asleep on the couch. 

Jensen smiled and bent down, kissing Jared on the lips.

"-Mm. Mmm? Jen?" Jared blinked up at Jensen with bleary eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." Jensen kissed Jared again, who kissed back more aware.

"Are you done with your scenes? Can we go home?" 

"No I got a couple more scenes I just wanted to see you." At Jareds look of annoyance Jensen laughed, "I'm kidding. Yes we can go home. C'mon, Cliff's waiting. I think he wants to get home to his family as much as we do."

Jensen led Jared outside to the SUV f hat was going to take them home.

Cliff stood waiting outside the back doors, "Ready to head home guys?" 

Jensen nodded, Cliff opened the driver's door while the other two opened the back. 

~~~~~~

They pulled into their driveway, "Thanks Cliff. Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas too you too Jared, you too Jensen."

Jensen nodded and patted Cliff on the shoulder and got out.

While they walked up the driveway Jared turned to Jensen, "Too bad we had to work so close to Christmas and we can't spend it with our families."

Jensen looked at Jared and gave a small smile. Jensen knew Jared had wanted to see their families for Christmas and that was exactly why Jensen flew them all down for tomorrow's party. Though, Jared doesn't know that.

Jensen kissed Jareds lips, "I'm sorry Jay. If I could we would be able to get there for Christmas but I can't."

Jared nodded and went towards the bedroom, "I'm going to sleep. Night Jen. Come to bed soon."

Jensen nodded even though Jared was already gone. He would go to sleep soon, he had to get ready for the party tomorrow he was throwing. He would have Jared get up and get ready, dressed nice. When Jared would come out of the room everyone will be there with all the decorations and everything set up. So Jensen had some work to do before he slept.

~~~~~~

 Jensen got to bed around 2am. He had to be up by 10 and finish setting everything up, Jared had to be up around 11. He knew Jared would want to stay in bed later than that to sulk but he won't be sulking when he sees everyone.

Jensen woke up and quietly got out of bed, he was almost in the clear. Almost.

"Jen? Why did you leave? Come back, it's Christmas babe." Jared mumbled this into the pillow, reaching out for Jensen, eyes still closed.

Jensen brushed Jareds hair from his face, Jared opened an eye, "Go back to sleep baby. I'll be back."

All he got was a mumble back. 

~~~~~~

Around 10:30 people started showing up, "I'm going to wake Jared. Everyone be as quiet as you can when he comes out. This is all a suprise."

Jensen walked to the bedroom and sure enough, Jared was sleeping.

Jensen bent down and brushed his hair from his face, "Hey baby. Get up. Take a shower and dress casual but nice."

Jared smothered his face in his pillow, "-Mm. Jensen why? It's Christmas let me sleep."

Jensen laughed, "You can't. I got a suprise for you sweetheart. Get ready."

 Jared sluggishly dragged himself from the bed and went and took a shower.

Jensen went to the living room to instruct everyone, "Okay he's going to be out in a few. He was so sad that he couldn't see you all so when he comes out I want you all to scream Merry Christmas. Okay here he comes."

Jared shouted down the hall, "Okay Jen, I'm ready. What's the sup-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouted at Jared and he was frozen to his spot. Everyone he loves was there, his parents and family, Jensens family. 

Jensen was in the middle with a wide smile on his face, Jared moved towards him and threw himself at him.

"I flew them all down the day before because I knew how bad you wanted to spend Christmas with them. You were so sad when we had to work overtime. Merry Christmas Jay."

Jared nuzzled his nose against Jensen neck. Jensen could feel his neck become wet, "This is amazing Jen. Thank you, Thank you so much. You're amazing, I love you."

Jared lifted his head and kissed Jensen, trying to convey how much he appreciated this.

"Go and mingle babe." Jensen watched Jared go and talk to his parents.

"It was nice of you to fly us all down here sweetheart. Jared seems so happy."

Jensen turned to the voice, "Hi mom," he gave her a hug.

"This was a wonderful idea baby." Jensen smiled brightly and looked over at Jared, who caught his eye and smiled brightly at Jensen.

"I know it was."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good Thanks for reading.


End file.
